The Hardest of Hearts
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Watson emmène Sherlock dans un restaurant de speed-dating, mais le détective ne semble pas comprendre le principe de ce resto pas comme les autres... Slash Sherlock/Watson
1. Time flows, nobody knows

/Note de l'auteur\\\ Alors voilà voilà, ma première fic sur Sherlock, également première fic écrite en prépa ! [Donc j'ai pas le temps mwahaha] **Sherlock appartient bien sûr à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la BBC.** Sherlock et Watson… C'est déjà tout un concept. Aucune yaoïste de ce nom ne peut passer à côté de ce couple parfait ! Allez hop, c'est parti pour…

THE HARDEST OF HEARTS

Chapitre #1 : Time flows, nobody knows…

_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur? _

John Watson venait de rentrer chez lui, au 221b Baker Street, après quelques courses, et une terrible senteur l'avait accueilli. Il déposa les paquets sur une chaise et s'approcha à grands pas de la table de la salle à manger. Son excentrique colocataire semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle occupation.

« Une dissection de… de pigeon ? »

« En effet, John. » répondit Sherlock Holmes de son ton détaché, en continuant de découper le pauvre oiseau.

Il y eut un silence, puis Watson s'exclama :

« En effet ? Comment ça, en effet ? Tu trouves ça normal ? »

Sherlock répondit sans le regarder :

« Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie terriblement. »

« Eh bien, euh… Lis, écris sur ton blog, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne dissèque pas des oiseaux au milieu de l'appartement ! »

« Je n'aime pas les vacances, ni les activités communes et inutiles que tu me proposes. Sans compter le fait que cette dissection m'intéresse au plus haut point. »

« Alors aère un peu la pièce ! » répliqua Watson en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

Il se mit à ranger ce qu'il avait acheté dans leur réfrigérateur, espérant que l'odeur infecte du pigeon ouvert ne resterait pas imprégnée dans le canapé et le tapis. Watson soupira en sortant son ordinateur portable, décidé à écrire un peu sur son propre blog, mais il tomba soudain sur une publicité :

_ Love'n'Co : restaurant spécialisé dans le speed-dating à Londres _

_ Venez rencontrer l'âme sœur à Trafalgar Square ! _

_Hm, ça pourrait être intéressant …_

Watson prit sans doute la décision la plus débile de toute sa vie : il prévit d'emmener Sherlock là-bas le soir-même.

…

…

…

« Voici donc ton fameux restaurant, John. »

« Oui, entre ! »

« Love'n'Co ? Donner un nom sans lien avec la nourriture ne les rendra pas plus respectables. »

« Entre ! » le coupa Watson en le poussant dans le restaurant sans ménagement.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu emmener Sherlock dans un endroit pareil ? Tout simplement pour lui trouver une petite amie ! Peut-être qu'en ouvrant son cœur, il serait moins insupportable… Mais il n'avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, et Watson savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Non, en fait, il était parfaitement conscient que caser Sherlock était impossible, mais pourquoi pas, après tout…

« John, je trouve cet endroit très étrange. »

« Ah… pourquoi ? » demanda Watson en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je constate qu'il n'y a que des couples, ou des gens seuls qui ne mangent rien. C'est très… binaire. »

Evidemment, Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le speed-dating.

« Bonsoir, messieurs ! leur lança une serveuse en leur présentant deux tables libres. Je vous propose ces deux tables. »

« Pourquoi deux tables ? » répliqua Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, peut-être préférez-vous commencer tous les deux… ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas ? J'aurais vraiment cru que… »

« Je reste au bar, la coupa John. Sherlock, va t'asseoir là-bas, je te rejoindrai ! »

_Ou pas, mais mieux vaut ne rien dire._

Il regarda Sherlock s'attabler en continuant de le fixer, ce qui rendit Watson un peu coupable. Il aurait dû y réfléchir un peu plus… Ici, le détective consultant était comme un clown dans une morgue : pas vraiment à sa place. Watson se passa une main sur les yeux, puis repéra les tables où se trouvaient des femmes seules. _Eventuellement… _Non, il n'était pas intéressé, le speed-dating n'était pas son truc. Pendant qu'il pensait à autre chose, une femme en larmes s'agrippa au comptoir du bar et s'écria :

« Je m'en vais tout de suite, au revoir ! »

« Oh ? » fit la serveuse en haussant les sourcils.

« Cet individu est horrible ! » pleurnicha la femme en désignant la table de… Sherlock.

Watson, médusé, jeta un regard vers la table de son colocataire, essayant de jauger la situation. Sherlock avait vraisemblablement fait un speed-dating pendant qu'il pensait à autre chose, et la fille en était partie en pleurant.

« Je…, bafouilla-t-elle, je ne veux pas rester ici une seconde de plus ! Il est horripilant, insupportable ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir… plus jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle en quittant le restaurant.

_Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

Watson alla directement à la table de Sherlock, sans hésitation, car il devait en avoir le cœur net. Son colocataire arborait une expression parfaitement normale (enfin, parfaitement _sherlockienne_), les mains jointes devant son menton, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Watson soupira et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Même s'il pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Après tout… c'était Sherlock.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix puis dit très calmement :

« J'expliquais simplement à cette jeune femme qu'elle ferait mieux de voir un avocat. »

« Voir un… ? »

« Elle portait une alliance qu'elle a dû retirer ce main, car on voyait une marque de bronzage à la base de son annulaire, et des traces rouges à la jointure du doigt, donc elle a eu du mal à la retirer. J'en déduis un mariage de longue date, car elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Ensuite… »

« Oh mon dieu. » souffla Watson.

« Comment ? Rien, donc je continue. J'ai remarqué que ses cheveux avaient été coiffés d'une façon inhabituelle, car la marque de sa raie au milieu était encore visible malgré sa grande frange. »

« Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est encore mariée et non divorcée depuis ce matin, par exemple ? »

« Parce qu'elle a fini par me l'avouer. Je lui ai ensuite dit qu'elle ferait mieux de divorcer plutôt que de séduire un homme au hasard tel que moi, car cela ne règlera pas ses problèmes de couple. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas à venir me parler alors que j'étais attablé, quelle impolitesse ! Je le lui ai expliqué très clairement. »

_Je comprends très bien pourquoi elle pleurait…_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de venir me parler ? » se demanda Sherlock à voix haute avant de replonger dans ses réflexions.

C'était le principal problème : il ne comprenait toujours pas le principe du speed-dating. Peut-être devait-il le lui expliquer qu'il y aurait sûrement d'autres femmes qui viendraient le voir…

« Hm, bonsoir ? »

Une jeune fille brune venait d'arriver. C'était reparti pour un tour.

« Bonsoir… » dit Watson, peu souriant.

« Vous… ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la table de Sherlock.

« Hein ? Ah non, non, allez-y ! » s'exclama Watson en retournant s'installer près du bar.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il écouta attentivement.

Sherlock avait l'air de ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'une femme inconnue vienne à sa table, et il écoutait les yeux mi-clos ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Judith Spencer ! Et vous ? »

Pas de réponse.

_Allez, Sherlock, un petit effort…_, pensa Watson en serrant les dents.

« Euh… je m'appelle Judith Spencer, répéta la jeune femme. J'ai 25 ans, je suis célibataire et j'habite à Piccadilly Circus. Et vous ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, à la fin ?_

Sherlock sourit puis mit un grand coup de poing à un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Il tomba contre une table, surpris et sonné.

« Quand on veut voler le portefeuille de quelqu'un, Miss Spencer, on vérifie que cette personne ne se trouve pas face à un miroir. Je voyais distinctement votre complice, car il s'agit bien de votre complice, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme devint écarlate, se leva et sortit en courant du restaurant en tirant par le bras son complice à moitié assommé. Watson soupira et alla voir Sherlock.

« Ne fais pas fuir toutes les femmes ! »

« Elle voulait voler mon portefeuilles ! se justifia le détective consultant, et Watson dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai bien le droit de manger seul, non ? »

« Manger ? Tu n'as rien commandé ! »

« Eh bien j'en profite pour réfléchir ! »

Watson savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le contredire sur son habitude de ne rien commander dans les restaurants, puisqu'en effet il en profitait pour se plonger dans ses réflexions, et bien souvent trouvait les réponses à ses questions attablé devant rien. Watson retourna au bar pour demander une bière, et à la deuxième gorgée une belle jeune femme s'assit en face de Sherlock.

« Je suis Martha Dinde. Et vous ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. » répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

_Rah, Sherlock, elle est magnifique, bouge-toi un peu !_

« Quel est votre métier ? Je suis styliste. »

« A vous de deviner ma profession. »

« Hm… je vous verrais bien avocat. Ou juge. »

« C'est une supposition basée sur mes vêtements noirs ? »

« Je dois avouer que oui, en effet, dit-elle en riant doucement. Votre profession a-t-elle un lien avec la justice ? »

« On peut dire ça. Quant à vous, je pense que vous êtes styliste pour femmes, pour vieilles femmes riches dans le style rococo, et que vous faites leurs vêtements sur mesure en les approchant de près pour prendre leurs mensurations, j'imagine. »

« Comment savez-vous… »

« Les petites plumes sur vos vêtements, ainsi que l'odeur de parfums très chers mélangés, qui doit provenir des vieilles dames que vous habillez. Et qui en mettent vraisemblablement beaucoup. »

« Incroyable ! s'exclama la femme. Pourquoi êtes-vous si doué, et moi incapable de deviner votre métier ? »

« Parce que vous êtes idiote. Vous ne réfléchissez pas. »

Watson posa avec force sa chope de bière sur le comptoir et secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Oh non, il recommence…_

Martha était devenue rouge comme une pivoine, et sa bouche semblait prête à cracher des insanités à propos de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi calme que d'habitude, et Watson aurait juré apercevoir un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Martha se mit alors à bafouiller, abasourdie :

« Vous… vous êtes… un… »

_Un peu trop franc ? _eut envie de lui expliquer Watson.

« Vous êtes… comme les autres ! Les hommes sont tous… »

Sherlock la laissa bégayer sans rien dire, ce qui catastrophait Watson. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son colocataire renvoyait à leur place toutes les femmes possibles et imaginables. A moins que… non, impossible. _Certaines hypothèses ne sont pas applicables à Sherlock Holmes._

Martha tenta de dire quelque chose de bien senti, de purement violent et efficace, mais elle éclata en sanglots et sortit à son tour du restaurant.

_Non, là, je ne peux pas rester ici à siroter ma bière !_

Watson alla s'asseoir en face de Sherlock et prit une grande inspiration avant de lui demander :

« Bon, Sherlock, est-ce que tu as compris où tu te trouves ? »

« Eh bien, d'après mes observations, ceci est un restaurant où chacun peut éprouver ses talents de répartie. »

_Mes aïeux._

« Euh, pas vraiment, commença Watson, mais… »

« N'en dis pas plus. Cet endroit me plaît, nous y reviendrons demain midi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant de table.

Dans son lit, Watson pensa qu'il aimerait bien ne pas se réveiller le lendemain. Si possible.


	2. Still things aren't quite the same

Chapitre #2 – Still things aren't quite the same, between you and me

« Magnifique ! commenta Sherlock en ouvrant la porte du Love'n'Co. Il y a encore plus de monde que la dernière fois ! »

Watson ne répondit pas. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus se mêler des problèmes de son ami (bien qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il avait en effet des problèmes), donc de s'asseoir lui aussi à une table. A peine installé, il aperçut à l'entrée du restaurant la fameuse assistante de labo qui a-do-rait (la pauvre) Sherlock : Molly. Elle regardait avec effroi la table de Sherlock, qui parlait avec une jeune femme blonde. Visiblement, il était en train de lui parler un peu trop franchement, comme d'habitude, mais Molly ne pouvait pas le savoir et pâlissait à vue d'œil. Watson tenta de croiser son regard, mais elle ne le vit même pas. Il l'appela doucement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle parut hésiter, regardant autour d'elle comme une biche traquée par un chasseur, puis s'assit en face de lui.

« Monsieur Watson, je voulais d'abord vous dire que je ne suis pas… enfin… »

« Pas intéressée ? devina Watson. Moi non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois juste vous dire quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle, visiblement distraite.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table de Sherlock, trop rapides pour constater que son « rencard » pleurait à chaudes larmes, et ne paraissait pas suivre la conversation.

« C'est à propos de Sherlock. » dit Watson.

Là, elle le regardait bien en face.

_C'est cruel, mais il faut bien avouer que ça marche._

« En fait, Sherlock ne sait pas qu'ici on fait du speed-dating. Il croit que c'est un concours de vannes. »

Molly écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est pour ça que je vous déconseille d'aller à sa table… »

Molly eut l'air si triste que Watson ajouta précipitamment :

« Enfin, ce n'est pas une question de savoir ce qu'il pense de vous, c'est plutôt que… Bon, si, vous pouvez aller à sa table, mais ne lui posez pas de questions. Sinon, vous allez… enfin, vous voyez. »

Molly se plongea dans une longue réflexion, ne voyant pas le rencard de Sherlock courir vers le bar en larmes et vider trois whisky en maugréant quelque chose à propos des « salauds qui peuplent le monde ». Quelques secondes plus tard, ignorant la nouvelle fille assise en face de Sherlock (une femme étrange aux cheveux teints en roux très flashy), elle se précipita vers lui et lui colla une belle gifle avant de partir en zigzaguant un peu.

_Prévisible._

« Attendez un peu, dit Watson à Molly, vous allez voir à quel point il est persuadé que cette fille est là pour qu'il s'amuse un peu. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la table de Sherlock. Trois minutes plus tard et quelques hurlements insultants en prime, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« Il… il faut lui expliquer que c'est un restaurant de speed-dating, il pourra… trouver quelqu'un. »

_Bien sûr, fais-moi croire que ça te fait plaisir._

« Bon, ben, je vais essayer… » murmura Molly en se levant, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de la fille en pleurs quittant la table de Sherlock.

Watson ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, il était son ami, pas sa chaperonne… Même si « ami » était un grand mot, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Voyant une table libre plus près de Sherlock que la sienne, il se décala et tendit l'oreille.

« Molly, commenta Sherlock. Je ne savais pas que les joutes verbales t'intéressaient ! Seras-tu à la hauteur ? »

Molly ne répondit pas, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait bien compris la leçon et gardait son calme.

_Vas-y Molly, tu peux le faire !_

« Hm, Sherlock…, dit-elle en tournant entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux. Penses-tu vraiment que ce restaurant sert à ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! Toutes ces femmes se sont confrontées à moi. »

« Est-ce qu'elles t'ont lancé des répliques ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je le pense. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Sherlock, tu étais le seul à être comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bon, d'accord, oui, mais ça ne change rien ! » répliqua-t-il, bougon.

« Ah bon ? »

La voix de Molly commençait à trembler un peu. Watson voulut lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement, quand une femme s'assit en face de lui.

_Et mince. Speed dating._

Elle était rousse, vêtue de noir mais sans avoir l'air triste : un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage, et ses yeux rieurs étaient la promesse d'une relation joyeuse et durable.

_Hm, je m'emballe un peu._

Pendant une bonne minute, il oublia complètement Molly et Sherlock.

« Je m'appelle Florence, 23 ans. J'aime beaucoup votre pull ! »

Watson baissa les yeux sur son affreux pull à carreaux en laine.

« Eh bien, content que ça vous plaise. »

Silence.

« Ah euh, oui, poursuivit-il en se sentant rougir. John Watson. Je suis, euh… médecin. Mais pas à plein temps. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Florence.

« Eh bien, disons que j'aide un… détective. Parfois. »

_Parce que 90% du temps il se fiche totalement de ce que j'ai à dire._

« Comme Hastings pour Hercule Poirot ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un authentique respect.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Watson, flatté par la comparaison.

Il se souvint alors qu'il devait, à la base, épier son Hercule Poirot personnel. Souriant toujours à Florence, il se remit à écouter.

_« Molly, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir dire qu'un homme habillé de bleu préfère les sports collectifs, mais si l'on prend en compte le fait que les magasins de tennis vendent plus de bleu… »_

_« S'il porte des tennis, c'est qu'il fait du handball ! »_

_« Mais le football impose des chaussures à crampons, et en cela je dis que… »_

Watson se retint de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette discussion ?

« John ? John ? »

« Hein, euh, oui ? » fit-il en clignant des yeux.

« Est-ce que vous voulez commander quelque chose ? »

« Ah, non, pas la peine, j'ai déjà dîné en fait. Mais peut-être que vous avez soif ? »

« Pas vraiment, je m'inquiétais un peu pour vous, vous aviez l'air dans la lune… »

« Vous avez raison, on ne devrait pas être dans la lune en compagnie d'une femme comme vous ! »

Watson n'essayait pas de séduire cette femme, se disant que ce n'était pas l'objectif de sa venue, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était très belle. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, mais elle paraissait gentille, attentionnée et passionnante. Watson lui parla de son métier, évitant soigneusement le sujet de l'Afghanistan, et elle lui expliqua qu'elle écrivait des livres pour enfants.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Euh… oui ? »

« Pourquoi un homme tel que vous aurait-il besoin de faire du speed-dating ? »

« Hein ? Ah, euh… Je pourrais vous retourner la question ! »

Watson éclata de rire, suivi de près par Florence, puis expliqua :

« Non, en fait, j'accompagne un ami pour lui trouver une copine. »

« Serait-ce… l'homme avec le manteau noir, juste à côté ? »

Watson acquiesça puis voulut dire quelque chose, mais Florence fut plus rapide :

« Il a l'air insupportable. »

_Il l'est._

« Ah ah, non, il ne le fait pas exprès. » l'excusa Watson.

« Donc il l'est. »

« Un peu. » avoua-t-il.

Florence rit doucement puis resta silencieuse, ce qui permit à Watson d'entendre Sherlock dire :

_« Non, non, les grenouilles n'ont pas d'intérêt pour moi, du moins pas ce genre d'intérêt ! »_

_« Mais enfin, tout le monde sait qu'elle coassent ! » _

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la logique de leur conversation ?_

« Où habitez-vous, John ? » lui demanda Florence.

« Au 221b Baker Street. »

« Vous êtes seul dans votre appartement ? »

« Non, je suis avec… »

Soudain, deux mains apparurent sur la table.

« Avec moi. Je suis Sherlock Holmes. » annonça son colocataire.

« Sherlock ! s'indigna Watson. Tu étais avec Molly ! »

« Elle s'est mise en colère et m'a dit que le principe de ce lieu était le speed-dating, et ensuite elle est partie. Je vais rentrer, John. »

« Je t'accompagne, commença Watson avant de croiser le regard de Florence. Euh, tu veux bien venir aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, on n'a rien commandé, de toute façon, donc pas de problème ! »

L'expression de Sherlock était indéchiffrable, mais Watson savait qu'elle n'annonçait rien de bon.


	3. It's just the same old song

Chapitre #3 – It's just the same old song, with nothing to say

Installée dans un fauteuil du 221b Baker Street, Florence regardait Watson et Sherlock se disputer.

« Bon, écoute, disait le médecin, je pensais que tu te sentais un peu seul, que ce serait une bonne idée de faire du speed-dating et… »

« Une bonne idée ? s'écria Sherlock, la tête entre les mains, marchant à grands pas autour de la pièce. J'ai mieux à faire que… Enfin, tu sais _très bien _que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toutes ces activités ! »

Watson le toisa en silence, puis murmura :

« Ah. Bien. »

Sherlock, un peu surpris de cette simple réponse, s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers son colocataire.

« Comment ça, _bien _? »

« Bien ! s'exclama Watson en fronçant les sourcils. Rien de plus, puisque de toute façon tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

« Très bien, très bien. Trèèèès bien. »

Sherlock lui tourna le dos, et Watson en profita pour jeter un œil à Florence, qui lui offrit un florilège d'expressions qui avaient sûrement pour sens « ton coloc' a pété les plombs, mais je vais continuer à regarder ailleurs parce que de toute façon il va finir par se calmer ». Watson soupira et décida de livrer au détective le fond de sa pensée.

« Merci de nous avoir fait cadeau d'une si belle démonstration d'asociabilité, Sherlock. »

Le détective, sans le regarder, répliqua :

« Je m'en moque. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, mais moi je crois plutôt que tu es incapable de plaire aux femmes et que c'est ça, la raison principale de ton attitude ! »

Même si sa phrase était idiote car toutes les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, elle avait fait son petit effet. Sherlock serra les lèvres et lança à Watson le regard le plus froid de toute sa collection. Le docteur tenta de soutenir les yeux lançant des éclairs du détective consultant, mais il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour supporter son air furieux : Sherlock tourna les talons et déclara :

« On ne méprise pas le talent de Sherlock Holmes ! »

Watson le regarda partir à grands pas, médusé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

« Désolé, Florence, il est toujours un peu… »

« Vous avez vraiment l'air d'un vieux couple. » commenta-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

« D'un… ? »

…_vieux couple ? Pourquoi ?_

« Toujours en train de vous chamailler, et d'être jaloux l'un de l'autre… »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Sherlock. » affirma Watson d'un ton catégorique.

« Non, mais lui, oui. »

Watson éclata de rire.

« Lui, jaloux de moi ? Ah non, ça c'est totalement impossible, il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour… »

« Il est plutôt jaloux de ta capacité à être sociable, à ramener une femme chez toi, par exemple. »

« Il en est capable ! Il va en ramener une d'ici demain, j'en suis persuadé ! »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ça le problème, je crois. » dit Florence d'un air songeur.

Elle avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de précis, tentant de lancer des regards à Watson pour qu'il comprenne, mais le docteur n'en savait rien. Pourquoi Sherlock se sentirait-il vexé de le voir ramener des femmes chez lui alors qu'il pouvait très bien faire la même chose ? Il n'arrivait pas tellement à y réfléchir dans l'immédiat. Florence lui envoya un dernier regard puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon Dieu, les hommes ne comprennent rien aux femmes, mais apparemment rien non plus aux _autres_ hommes ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? »

« Rien, rien, laisse tomber. »

Watson fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se sentant particulièrement inapte, inutile et paumé, mais un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit.

« OH ! Tu voudrais dire que Sherlock est… qu'il est… ? »

« Gay avec un immense G, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il parti se chercher une copine il y a cinq minutes ? »

« Pour te clouer le bec, John. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire.

« Oh. Oui, peut-être. »

Watson était un peu perdu. Sherlock, gay… Gay ? Vraiment ? Il n'en avait pas l'air. Mais quand il lui avait demandé s'il avait une copine, au restaurant, il y a longtemps… Il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas son domaine. Mais quand il lui avait demandé s'il avait un copain, il avait juste dit « Non », pas « ce n'est vraiiiment pas mon domaine »… Est-ce que ces simples mots avaient un sens particulier ? Sherlock n'était pas du genre à dire quoi que ce soit sans réfléchir, et sa phrase _avait forcément _un sens… Lequel ? « Watson, écoute-moi bien, je suis gay mais je ne veux pas en parler » ? C'était la solution la plus facile. La plus logique… Un avis féminin ne serait pas de refus.

« Florence, je pense avoir quelques indications antérieures qui me prouvent que Sherlock est gay. »

« Et c'est tout ? Il y a quelque chose de plus important que tu dois deviner. Quelque chose de _très_ important. »

« Vraiment ? »

Watson se frotta les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, voulant pour la première fois de sa vie avoir un peu d'intuition féminine. Décidément, les femmes étaient douées pour repérer à cent kilomètres le moindre détail, alors qu'il _vivait_ avec Sherlock depuis plusieurs mois ! Il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'évident, qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un homme… Oh. _Un homme. Je suis un homme. … Oh non, ne me dites pas que…_

« Florence ! » s'écria-t-il en se redressant vivement.

« Je suis à un mètre de toi, ne crie pas comme ça ! »

« Je viens de… Sherlock est amoureux de _MOI _? »

Florence le regarda en silence avec un mince sourire, puis hocha la tête avant de déclarer :

« J'en avais l'impression, tu vois que tu peux être perspicace aussi. Je ne t'ai pas tellement aidé, je n'ai fait que te dire de chercher… »

« C'est gentil, mais sans toi je n'aurais pas trouvé ça… »

_Hm, depuis quand on se tutoie, déjà ?_

« Ecoute, John, Sherlock est allé se chercher une copine. Dans quel état penses-tu qu'il reviendra ? »

« Euh… En colère ? Triste ? »

« Non, réfléchis un peu… Est-ce que cette situation est logique, d'après nos hypothèses ? »

« Non, puisqu'il est gay ! »

« Donc… »

« Donc s'il revient seul, il sera un peu vexé de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il a dit, et s'il revient avec une femme… il lui fera la tête, il s'ennuiera ? »

« Ah, pas une mauvaise idée, mais je pensais plutôt à autre chose. Il n'a pas envie d'être avec une femme, fondamentalement. Alors comment trouvera-t-il le courage d'en aborder une alors que ça le dégoûte ? »

Watson réfléchit.

« Il va… oh non. »

_Il va rentrer COMPLETEMENT IVRE _!


	4. I keep a close watch

Chapitre #4 – I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

Bon, pour l'instant, c'était plutôt Florence qui était en train de boire. Après à peine une bière, la jeune femme s'était mise à raconter sa vie à Watson dans les moindres détails. Les moindres. Elle avait apparemment vécu une longue histoire d'amour avec une autre femme, Sally, qui l'avait laissée tomber comme la plus inintéressante des vieilles chaussettes. Florence considérait que c'était le pire jour de toute sa vie, et elle était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Watson depuis deux ou trois heures. Il devait être bien tard, et le docteur se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour ramener chez lui une lesbienne sans s'en douter une seule seconde, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Watson sauta sur ses pieds, renvoyant un peu trop fort Florence dans le fond de son fauteuil où elle continua de pleurer, et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Sherlock était là, bien sûr, et tenait une femme aux cheveux noirs par le bras.

« John… _JOHN_, tu vois que… je _peux_ le faire… Je peux ramener une f… _femme_ à la maison ! »

« C'est votre coloc' ? demanda la femme à Watson. Il est complètement mort. Et gay, surtout. J'ai tenté de le lui expliquer, mais il avait déjà trop bu à ce moment-là ! »

« Ah, je sais, bon…, dit Watson, embarrassé. Il voulait juste m'impressionner, je suis désolé, veuillez accepter mes excuses à sa place. »

« Non, c'est rien, je vous assure. Il m'a fait marrer, c'est le principal. Vous devriez peut-être… Enfin, il a un peu parlé de vous en disant que vous étiez frigide et hautain. »

_Ben voyons, c'est la meilleure !_

« Mais bon, il est tellement saoul que je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Il avait l'air assez désespéré… »

« Je vois, murmura Watson, eh bien merci de me l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau. Sherlock, va dans le salon… »

« _Nooon_, pas ENVIE. » bégaya le détective.

« Tu vas dans le salon et _tu te tais_, j'en ai marre de tous ces ivrognes dans mon appartement, merde ! »

_Ouh là, du calme, John Watson. Ça ne te ressemble pas._

« Ouah, dites-moi, lui glissa la femme aux cheveux noirs, la fille dans votre fauteuil a l'air d'aller assez mal… Ne la laissez pas toute seule, elle va se noyer dans ses larmes, je crois. »

« Oh, oui, désolé, je vais aller… »

« _JOOOOOHN _vieeeeeens ! » brailla Florence en levant mollement un bras.

Watson s'approcha d'elle, poussant doucement Sherlock qui titubait vers lui et allait visiblement lui tomber dessus, et lui prit la main en lui disant :

« Bon, Florence, tu veux dormir ici ? Tu veux une couverture ? »

« Joooohn, j'entends sa voix _PARTOUT_… »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout le temps ici, _à me parleeer_… »

Florence s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se redresser, et pointa du doigt la femme aux cheveux noirs en criant :

« ET EN PLUS JE LA _VOIS DEVANT MOI_ PARCE QUE JE DEVIENS _FOOOOLLE _! »

Elle s'écroula à nouveau dans le fauteuil et continua de pleurer bruyamment, tandis que la femme aux cheveux noirs s'approchait d'elle.

« F… Florence ? »

Florence releva difficilement la tête et eut un sanglot étranglé. La femme aux cheveux noirs soupira avant de dire :

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me déteste de t'avoir parlé comme ça… »

« _Quoi ?_ » bafouilla Florence en plissant les paupières.

« Je m'en veux terriblement, je voudrais pouvoir tout recommencer et… et… »

Florence avant précipitamment attrapé la main de la femme et murmurait en bégayant presque :

« Sally, Sally, ramène-moi chez toi, il ne s'est rien passé, ramène-moi chez toi, pitié, comme avant, on va chez toi, je n'en sors plus jamais, s'il-te-plaît Sally… »

« Evidemment, Florence, évidemment ! Mon Dieu, Sherlock, vous êtes complètement bourré et gay en prime, mais vous avez illuminé ma vie en moins d'une soirée ! Au revoir, messieurs, bonne continuation et encore merci ! »

Watson, médusé, regarda Sally et Florence partir main dans la main.

_Ce lien qui nous lie, Sherlock et moi… Cette capacité à perdre nos rencards à la vitesse de l'éclair…_

Le docteur soupira, se frotta les yeux et sourit. Finalement, Sally et Florence étaient heureuses, et Sherlock et lui n'avaient plus aucune femme sur les bras. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé Florence absolument parfaite, rien à redire, aucune critique à part peut-être son ivresse totale au bout d'une bière seulement, mais il avait envie d'autre chose. Il avait fini par se dire que les femmes, ce n'était pas tellement son truc.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, John ?_

Il devait être fatigué, oui, voilà, très fatigué.

« Sherlock, on va se coucher. Viens. »

« Hm ? Qu'est-cccce que tu me _veux _? »

« Arrête de t'accrocher à l'armoire, viens… Tu vas aller tranquillement dans ton lit, et demain on fera passer ta gueule de bois. Allez. »

« Jooo_ooooohn_ je préfèrerais aller _AVEC TOIII_ tu vois ? »

« Hein ? »

Watson continua de le traîner vers sa chambre, tout en lui demandant :

« Sherlock, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je suis ton colocataire. »

« M'en… _fouuuus_… »

« Pas moi, alors dors, tu comprends ? Dors ! »

Watson lui retira son manteau, le poussa sur son lit et le recouvrit avec ses vêtements chauds pour lui faire une couverture.

« Allez, bonne nuit. »

« Jooohn, reste un peuuu… »

« Non, Sherlock, tu es ivre, je ne peux pas te prendre au sérieux. »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? »

« Non. »

C'est alors que Sherlock surpris Watson en fondant en larmes en cachant son visage sous son manteau. Catastrophé et ne sachant que faire, le docteur lui secoua l'épaule en lui demandant :

« Eh, Sherlock, arrête, ne pleure pas pour rien, tu as juste un peu bu… »

« Je… j… John… »

« Stop, stop, ça va aller… » murmura Watson en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Hu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là ?_

Sherlock pleurait toujours, mais un petit sourire éclaira son visage quand il sortit la tête de sous son manteau.

« John… » chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Watson resta assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, sa main caressant toujours les cheveux de Sherlock.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_

Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme –presque – intègre comme Sherlock pouvait bien boire pour se saouler ? Il se pencha vers son visage, et à sa grande surprise ne sentit rien. Strictement rien.

_HEIN ? Il est SOBRE ?_

Non, c'était totalement impossible. Ah non, non, non, juste non ! Il n'aurait jamais dit tout ça sobre ! Jamais ! Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait dormir avec lui, il avait pleuré… Sans être ivre ? Non, n'importe quoi. C'était Sherlock, après tout. Peut-être que l'alcool qu'il avait bu n'avait pas d'odeur ! Voilà, c'était sûrement ça, un alcool inodore !

« C'est vraiment très gentil de continuer de me caresser les cheveux, John. »

Watson retira précipitamment sa main de la tête de Sherlock et bafouilla :

« Mais tu étais… tu étais saoul ! » s'exclama le docteur en rougissant à vue d'œil.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu en as déduit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il arborait son air fier habituel. _Saleté de détective._

« Sherlock, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour que je me ridiculise, comme d'habitude ? »

« Non, je… enfin… »

Ouh là, Sherlock qui rougissait, c'était mauvais signe.

« Je voulais juste essayer d'être un peu sincère, mais visiblement tu t'en moques ! Tant pis, bonne nuit, John. »

Watson, un peu perdu, serra les lèvres et empêcha le détective de se cacher à nouveau sous son manteau.

« Attends un peu ! Etre sincère… Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Non, John, c'est une très mauvaise idée. » bougonna-t-il en se tournant dans l'autre sens pour ne plus voir le docteur.

« Alors on verra ça demain. Mais je croyais que tu aimais être ponctuel, et ne pas perdre ton temps. »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me fasse perdre mon temps ici, John : c'est toi. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien va te faire voir, je commence à en avoir assez de tes… de tes insultes permanentes, j'en ai _vraiment_ marre ! »

Watson se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » lui demanda Sherlock.

_Raaaah J'EN SAIS RIEN !_

« Je n'en sais strictement rien et c'est bien ça le problème ! Maintenant… laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« John, tu n'as pas compris ce que j'essayais de te dire… »

« Tu m'… » commença Watson.

_Mouais, c'est Sherlock, il a du mal à se faire comprendre._

« Bon, vas-y. » lâcha le docteur en soupirant.

« Mon cerveau est parasité par… enfin, des pensées. »

« Encore des pensées inutiles qui devraient disparaître, comme le système solaire ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elles disparaissent, John, je… Aaaah, je me sens bête, terriblement bête ! » s'énerva Sherlock en se cachant sous son manteau.

« Ecoute, Sherlock, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, donc si tu pouvais être plus clair… »

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, quand on l'attrapa par le bras. Sherlock s'était levé dans un silence parfait et avec une rapidité saisissante, et le fixait d'un regard fiévreux.

« John, j'en ai assez de ne pas me faire comprendre. »

« Euh… moi aussi, j'en ai assez… » hésita Watson en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Jooohn, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que… que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Attends, c'est difficile à dire. »

Watson allait parler, mais décida de se taire. Après tout, Sherlock avait assez de mal comme ça… Mais le docteur commençait à deviner ce que le détective allait lui avouer, et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de l'entendre. Qu'allait-il lui répondre ?

« Bon, murmura Sherlock, je ne suis pas très doué pour parler. Mon domaine, c'est plutôt l'action… »

Avant que Watson n'ait pu réagir, Sherlock s'était approché _très _près de son visage, et le docteur se mit à trembler.

« Euh, Sherlock, non… Mauvaise idée… »

« Ecoute, John, j'en ai marre d'attendre, de me demander si c'est mal ou pas, si je dois prendre une décision… Je m'en fiche. »

Il s'approcha encore plus près ses lèvres de celles du docteur, et Watson bégaya :

« Euh non, _nooon_ attends ! Att… »

Il parvint à se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue : Sherlock le tenait trop près de lui. Coincé.

« Sherlock, je ne sais pas… »

« Moi non plus, John, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus réfléchir ! »

« Laisse-moi prendre une décis… »

« Non ! »

Sherlock s'avança définitivement vers lui et caressa ses lèvres des siennes, laissant Watson dans un état proche de l'apoplexie. Son cerveau, saturé, ne laissait filtrer que quelques informations : ses lèvres si douces, sa main cherchant le premier bouton de sa chemise sous son pull, ses propres mains se retrouvant dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et cette impression d'être en train de faire n'importe quoi mais d'adorer se perdre comme ça…

_Je crois que je ne vais pas résumer mes découvertes du jour avec Sherlock sur mon blog, cette fois-ci…_

THE END

Mwahaha :D Je dédie cette fanfic à mon homonyme, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu écrire ce chef-d'œuvre (enfin presque), et je dédicace aussi tout ça à la BCPST F1 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que la saison 2 de Sherlock sera ENCORE PLUS GAY QUE LA PREMIERE ! 8D


End file.
